


Alola

by Squidapples



Series: Pokemon Dreams [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Araquanid-Ultra Moon





	1. Crabominable

Of course Dean got separated from his group on a trip to the Himalayas.

He came across something... the abominable snowman no the yeti...no it's a yeti crab.

“Crabominable the Woolly Crab Pokemon before it stops to think it just starts pummeling there are records of its turning back avalanches with a flurry of punches” Rotom Dex explains.

 


	2. Araquanid

Big giant water spider “Araquanid the Water Bubble Pokemon it has a habit of storing things it values in its water burble if its trainer doesn’t watch out Araquanid will try to put them in its bubble” Rotom Dex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Araquanid-Ultra Moon


	3. Shiinotic

Dean was back in the bunker finally it was all over.

They finally have mushrooms again after Spoink ate them all.

Wait those are some pretty big mushrooms and they’re moving.

“Shiinotic the Illuminating Pokemon forests where Shiinotic live are treacherous to enter at night people confused by its strange lights can never find their way home again”.

“It emits flickering spores that cause drowsiness when its prey succumb to sleep this Pokemon feeds on them sucking on their energy”.

When it starts fighting for territory with Parasect the entire area gets completely coated in spores” Rotom Dex chims in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiinotic-Sun,Ultra Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Crabominable-Ultra Moon


End file.
